


Happy Birthday

by Lilly_Shiba_01



Series: Nathalie AU [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nathalie is an OC, Surprises, Twins, alternative universe, dads!cc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Shiba_01/pseuds/Lilly_Shiba_01
Summary: It's the twins first birthday, but will everything go as planned? Especially since he and Chris dont know how they used to celebrate birthdays and he normally does something over the top.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place around a year after the first one. Some new characters are introduced, but you will find out more about them during this and later stories.

"Okay, everyone quiet." They were standing in front of the closed door, Nathalie holding Lukas so he wouldn't run in too early, Chris holding a lighter, while Darren was holding the cake. Well, it wasn't a real cake, because having a fake one out of styrofoam was easier at that moment. 

Darren held the fake cake towards Chris so that the younger man could like the candles on it. The cake was split in half, having two themes and on each side were eight candles. How Marcia and Julian would react, he didn't know. They never had to do something like this for two people at the same moment, since they hadn't had the chance to do it when it had been Nathalie's birthday, and her friend was over. And even if, it had been their 19th birthday and not 8th. 

When the candles were lit, Chris took Lukas back so that she could open the door. Since it was his and Chris bedroom and not the bedrooms of the twins, Darren wasn't sure if Marcia and Julian would still be sleeping. Sure, their mattress was more comfortable than the mattresses the twins were having, but they were sharing the bed at that moment, and their curtains didn't keep the morning sun out. Being able to see the sunrise every morning was the reason why Chris had been against thicker and darker curtains. Luckily Chris had put his foot down when Darren had the brilliant idea of getting a water bed, or else this really would be difficult. 

"Could we maybe hurry? I'm starving since I was late for supper last night. And I didn't fell asleep until after midnight." Nathalie said while trying to hide a yawn. "Whose idea was it even to do it this early?" Darren had to try and hide his laugh. It was typical Nathalie to be grumpy in the morning, especially if she didn't have some food or coffee at that time. Luckily they would be able to have breakfast soon. 

"It is not our fault that you didn't eat yesterday evening either." Chris was right. She could have eaten something when she came home, they not only had still some leftovers from dinner but also stuff from supper. 

"Whatever" Yeah, they had a teenage at home. 

Nathalie opened the door slowly and quietly, holding the dogs back at the same time so that they wouldn't jump onto the bed as soon they had the possibility. Chris then counted backward from 3, and they started singing "Happy Birthday" together. Nathalie also let the dogs go. 

Darren didn't know if their singing or Cooper and Fitzgerald woke Marcia and Julian up, but the siblings sat up nearly at the same moment, shortly after the dogs had jumped onto the bed. 

While Darren, Chris, and Nathalie finished singing, together with Lukas clapping happily to it, Marcia was smiling with the biggest smile ever at her fathers and siblings, while Julian slowly got tears in his eyes. 

"Julian, everything alright?" Chris asked when they finished and let Lukas also onto the bed. 

"Is the cake for us?" Darren nodded over enthusiastic, that was the plan for the moment. Of course, each twin had their cake waiting for them downstairs, too. But Chris was looking at their oldest son way more worried. "We only get one cake together?" Julian asked. 

Now Darren realized it too, and his face fell the same moment as Nathalie's and Marcia's smiles. Julian thought they only would get this cake. Did they had to share their birthday takes before at their mother's? Darren had never asked how they celebrated birthdays with their mother, and they also never really talked about it. 

"No, Julian no." Darren sat the cake down onto his bedside table and crawled towards his son. "This cake is only for now. It's not even real. You both got your own cakes downstairs. But you still have to blow out the candles on this cake." By now he was hugging Julian and had Nathalie hand him the cake again. Chris had said himself down next to Marcia. 

"Everything okay again?" Darren asked after some time of just holding Julian. The now eight-year-old nodded. Darren still felt bad. They totally should have talked with them about how they used to celebrate birthdays before surprising them like this.   
"Okay, enough tears for now. Let's go to your presents." Nathalie said, hinting that she wanted breakfast. 

At the mentioning of presents, Marcia nearly leaped from the bed to get downstairs. Julian was close behind her, probably not wanting that his twin sister got all the gifts. Of course, Cooper and Fitzgerald thought it would be a race and followed them too.   
Chris took Lukas on his arm again, as he followed their children, laughing. "No running down the stairs. You're gonna hurt yourself." He called after them, as he, Darren and Nathalie stepped put of the room. 

They had a surprise for the twins downstairs, but Darren didn't know how they would react. Hopefully, better than the last time. "Lola, Lolo, what are you two doing here?" They heard Julian and Marcia say when they were downstairs. The twins seemed to be already in the living room. 

Darren's parents had driven out during the night, wanting to surprise their grandchildren. They had done it during Nathalie's first birthday too, it had been her 12th back then and they also just had moved. Well, back then, they only had moved, and Darren's parents had never been to their new apartment before. Now they had been over a couple of times already since they moved back in January. 

"We didn't want to miss our grandchildren's first birthday." Darren heard his father say. 

"Now come here, mga bata. We've got regalo." Darren's mother said. This was something she always did. Using words in Tagalog while speaking English. Darren was used to it, but not the twins because they hadn't spent that much time with their grandparents since they had come into the family. Even Chris had come to appreciate and understand what Cerina's mix of English and Tagalog. 

The twins were sitting in between their grandparents when Darren, Chris, and Nathalie entered. Bill took Lukas from Chris, and they sat themselves down onto the couch. Marcus and Julian started unpacking their presents nearly the exact moment. 

Darren thought it was nice to have a relaxing morning, after the Homecoming shows and Nathalie flying out to see a friend for one evening. Sure, this would be over when the kids were finished and wanted breakfast. Natalie would probably go upstairs to wake Josh, and they would stay there for some time until the actual breakfast would be ready. Marcia and Julian would probably play with their presents, and Darren's parents would want to do something with Lukas. Every one of their children would leave into a different direction, like they would do one day leaving him and Chris behind, alone in a far too big house. 

A kiss on his cheek ended Darren's daydream of having all his children leave. Chris sat grinning next to him, as predicted they were alone in the living room except for Cooper and Fitzgerald who both were laying lazy on their dog beds. 

"Come one, we have roughly half an hour before breakfast, and I want to spend some time with you before all of our guests are coming in after that," Chris said, smiling, before standing up and tugging Darren with him. "Oh, and by the way, some Starkids will be coming too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna write a second chapter to this story that will come at some point. Maybe during the next month, maybe later. Since I'm still unsure about leaving Darren's wedding in or not, it'll probably take some more time, because the second chapter might deal with it.  
> And thank you for all the kudos on the last story, I really appreciated them.


End file.
